The Boy Who Waited
by cainexx
Summary: Tak ada laki-laki yang rela menunggu 2000 tahun untuk cintanya, kecuali tak lain adalah Rory Williams.


Summary: Tak ada laki-laki lain yang rela menunggu 2000 tahun untuk cintanya.

Author note: dibuat berdasarkan episode Pandorica-Big Bang. Dengan sedikit pengubahan karena Author-nya juga lupa-lupa dikit. /haduh

Disclaimer: Doctor Who milik BBC

"**The Boy Who Waited**"

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh, Dokter? Dia akan terselamatkan?" Rory bertanya dengan pandangan mata lurus pada Dokter yang menyiratkan pengharapan yang besar, juga ancaman 'kalau ini ternyata hanya bualan, sungguh aku akan membunuhmu Dokter'. Dia tidak berani mengatakannya, seperti menjilati kembali kesalahannya, karena dialah yang membunuh kekasihnya tercinta. Tidaklah sulit untuknya membunuh, sesuai dengan keadaannya yang bukanlah manusia sungguhan. Dia adalah boneka pembunuh, yang telah membunuh kekasih sendiri.

Pengecut, dia memang pengecut, seharusnya dialah yang bertanggungjawab, menanggung kesalahan fatal yang telah dia lakukan. Tetapi dia hanya bisa begantung pada Dokter, dan mengancamnya secara tidak langsung bahwa Amy Pond harus hidup kembali. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa, dia hanyalah makhluk biasa, yang kini adalah boneka plastik yang tak punya otak dan perasaan. Hanyalah Dokter, yang bisa dia salahkan dan mintai tanggungjawab.

Akhirnya, pacarnya yang telah mati di tangannya, Amy Pond dimasukkan ke dalam Pandorica. Kotak yang dalam legenda dikatakan sebagai kotak yang berisi berbagai macam keburukan penghancur jagat raya, yang faktanya adalah penjara abadi yang mustahil untuk membebaskan diri darinya.

Melihat pacarnya ditahan oleh berbagai alat di dalam kotak nan hijau itu, Rory bertekad, menanamnya, memasaknya di hatinya yang terdalam. Dia akan terus berada di sisi kotak itu, menjaga, melindungi, menemani Amy Pond yang berada di dalam. Sampai dia hidup kembali, keluar dari kotak, hingga selamanya. Tekadnya bulat, seperti sebuah janji seumur hidup, pengayoman seumur hidup untuk kekasih yang sudah tiada.

Dokter tahu, Rory juga orang yang spesial, sama seperti si gadis Pond. Walau Rory tidak mengatakannya, tetapi dia tahu akan pengabdian yang akan dilakukannya. Betapa beruntungnya Pond, betapa beruntungnya.

Setelah kotak itu tertutup, sosok Amy tidak terlihat lagi. Tanpa banyak kata-kata Dokter langsung berteleportasi ke masa depan. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Amy tidak akan sendirian tanpanya.

Dalam ruang di bawah tanah yang gelap dan lembab, dikelilingi fosil-fosil para musuh terkuat, Rory mengeluarkan pedangnya. Pedang bangsa Romawi yang dia lupa dari mana dia memilikinya, yang telah menyelamatkan Amy dari kejahatan cyberman. Dia akan mempergunakannya lagi, kali ini tugasnya akan lebih besar. Demi detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan, dan bertahun-tahun selanjutnya. Sungguh, Rory akan terus berada di sini, menempelkan dirinya pada kotak, melindungi kotak, melindungi Amy dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dia miliki.

(********)

Kegilaan macam apa, ketika kau terbangun dari tidur yang sangat panjang, dan bertemu dengan dirimu sewaktu kecil. Bukankah ini menciptakan kekacauan (paradox) dalam alur waktunya? Tetapi, Amy Pond tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Ini pasti telah direncanakan, oleh pria terhebat sepanjang masa, sang Dokter. Lalu di manakah Dokter? Dan... di manakah kekasihnya, Rory? Dia melihat ke sekeliling, hanya ada diri kecilnya yang dengan tatapan bingung, kotak besar Pandorica, benda-benda lain yang dia dapat menduga dia berada di Museum Nasional, dan sisanya kegelapan.

Dia melihat ke sebuah layar, yang sepertinya mengandung informasi tentang kotak Pandorica, tentang dirinya. Dugaannya benar, layar itu menyala dan menampilkan penayangan tentang alur waktu kotak hingga penemuan.

Keluar dari kotak yang dapat disebut penjara itu seperti hidup kembali. Merasakan jantung berdetak, menghirup udara, melihat, berjalan, dan merasakan kembali. Semua itu tidak terlalu berarti hingga bagian perasaannya meluap-luap. Setelah melihat tayangan singkat itu, dia merasakannya kembali, rindu dan tangisan. Semua kenyataan itu mengenainya, dia telah berada dalam kotak selama sekitar 2000 tahun, dan selama itu pula Rory selalu di sisinya. Lalu sekarang di mana dia? Setelah hidup kembali, perasaannya hanya berteriak untuk Rory. Dia menangis untuk pertama kali hanya untuk Rory. Di manakah kau, Rory? Di mana kau setelah selalu berada di sisiku selama 2000 tahun?

(********)

Pengabdian itu memang tampak pahit, tetapi bagi mereka yang melakukannya, itu adalah suatu hal yang manis. Pengabdian adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa. Sebuah penyerahan diri demi orang tercinta. Tak ada orang egois yang dapat melakukannya. Bagi Rory Williams, pengabdian yang telah dilakukannya selama 2000 tahun bukanlah apa-apa. Dia juga bukanlah seorang pengabdi, dia hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang mengagumi, mencintai, tergila-gila pada Amy Pond. Apapun dia lakukan untuknya.

Jagat raya melihat, dunia melihat, Dokter melihat. Dialah _the Boy who waited_. Dia penunggu, penunggu yang luar biasa, yang sampai melupakan hadiahnya. Tetapi, seluruh alam semesta, saksi yang nyata, memberikannya. Menikah dengan Amy, hadiah yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya.

Rory Williams, bocah desa yang menyukai Amy Pond mendapatkan dirinya amat spesial. Amy dipelukannya, sebagai istrinya. Bersama-sama sebagai sepasang suami-istri, melakukan perjalanan bersama Dokter. Melihat berbagai keindahan luar angkasa, juga marabahayanya. Pengabdiannya tidak akan pernah berakhir, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Amy. Menggenggam tangannya yang putih dan halus, melindunginya selamanya.


End file.
